Dropping Out With the Dead
by LadyMeralis
Summary: Forget homecoming, prom, graduation, house parties, first dates, and first love. No more jocks, cheerleaders, loners, geeks, and delinquents. Just how will these teens come together and survive?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Dropping Out

That last night, I spent cramming over some last minute studying for my Chemistry exam. I was worried about keeping my scholarship to attend the prestigious Trinity Academy, and how grueling practice was going to be the next day. Little did I know how much I would crave having these types of insignificant worries. No longer would I have the opportunities to go on a normal date, be able to continue competing, never having the chance to attend prom next year, or even experience the accomplishment of graduating, seeing my families proud faces when I receive my diploma. Little did I know that my goals in life would be completely shattered, that this was my last night as a normal high school student. That tomorrow, not just me, but also everyone else would be considered a dropout…

"Rios! Concentrate! Damn it girl, what's wrong with you today?" Coach Stile shouted at the short brunette, his star shooter who was currently missing a few targets. She groaned and looked over at her coach, a sheepish look evident on her pretty face.

"Perdon Coach, just a little ti…Ouch!" yelled the, now awake, teen as she rubbed her sore head. "Did you have to smack me?" she asked, glaring at her Coach, pulling another arrow out of its sheath, getting ready to take aim at the target laid out on the gym floor.

"Of course, I need you in top shape for next week's tournament, or did you forget the reason why you're even able to come to this school?" he said, grinning evilly and taking glory in reminding her how easily her scholarship could be taken away.

"No Sir. Perdon, I'll concentrate," she said, tension forming with every word she uttered. What she really wanted to do was aim at him and shut him up for reminding her constantly of her lower status and threatening her scholarship. Closing her eyes, trying to ignore her coach's words, she once again gained concentration; she took aim and fired at the target, scoring a perfect bull's eye. With each shot she took, her aim and speed became quicker and more precise, blocking out everything that was occurring in the gym, doing what she loved best.

As Meralis continued with her practice, a student with a lean, runner's build walked into the gym, passing by her area, looking around for someone. "Yo, Armando - over here man!" yelled someone sitting over by the indoor swimming area, obviously leering at its occupants: the female swim team. "Took you long enough - how was practice?" asked the boy while Armando offered him a hand and heaved his friend up.

"I'm doing alright, practice was surprisingly short today. The Coach got called out to handle something. It seemed urgent, so he told us practice was cancelled," explained Armando, scratching his head and shrugging. "What are you doing in this area anyway? Don't you have cricket practice to get to?" he asked, while taking a look over at the girls from the swim team, one strawberry blonde haired swim captain in particular, Elisabeth Hertz.

"Earth to R.D.," said Armando's friend as he punched him on the arm. "Dude, future Valedictorian or not, she's way out of your league man," he said, avoiding Armando's question, resulting in Armando rolling his eyes and smacking his friend. "Idiot, who said I was interested? Besides, aren't you late for practice?" he asked, while taking one last look at the swim captain, seeing the five foot seven blonde, in her school swim suit showing off all her curves, lean over her bag and pick up a phone. "Dude, lets go," he said, not waiting for his friend's reply and heading for the gyms exit; his friend grabbed his metal cricket bat and jogged after the raven-haired teen.

Over by the gym's pool, Elisabeth was walking at a brisk pace in the direction of the bleachers, closest to the pool. "Hello, Felix? What the hell are you doing calling me? I'm in the middle of practice," she exclaimed, feeling annoyed by her estranged brothers sudden call.

"Look Elli, I don't have a lot of time to explain but just hear me out," said the person on the other line, taking a brief pause before continuing. "Okay, I need you to come home as quickly as possible. You understand me?" said her brother, worry and slight panic evident in his voice.

"Why?" she asked, uneasiness settling in as she took a seat, yelping as her wet bottom touched the cold steel of the bleachers.

"I can't explain so just do as I say, okay? I'll be with mom and dad. Look Elli, I know we've had our issues in the past but please listen to me," he begged; this only further infuriated her.

"Felix, what the Hell? Ex-" She was cut off from finishing what she was about to say by the sudden sound of the dial tone on the line. _What the fuck_, she thought, frustrated and worried about the situation. She walked back over to the pool. "Hey guys, practice is over. Something's come up and I've got to go," said Elisabeth, her blue eyes daring them to question her. After seeing no objections, she quickly put on her sneakers and, forgetting to change back into her normal uniform, headed out of the gym towards the main office.

Meanwhile, inside the school's main office, two students sat next to each other, looking bored, waiting to be called in to see the Dean. The shorter of the two slid her headphones down so that they dangled around her neck. Blowing her long bangs out of her face, she looked over at the somber-looking boy next to her. "So what ya' in for?" she asked, trying to make light conversation to pass the time.

"How 'bout I tell you after you tell me what you did to get you here," the boy said, grinning at the petite red head, knowing full well who the sophomore was. "What prank did you pull this time?"

Her bright blue eyes shot over to his face, quirking an eyebrow at the older student. "Do I know you?" she questioned.

"Probably not," he said, still grinning. "You're Sadie Migamichi, the red haired pixie who turned the school's swimming pool into a giant Jell-O bowl during the homecoming game in her freshman year!" exclaimed the boy, his green eyes shining with mirth as he recalled the memory.

"Oh my God! I was only showing school spirit," said Sadie, giggling. "Oh, this time I'm here 'cause I might have accidentally, somehow, slipped a bit of turquoise hair dye into the cheerleading team's shampoo bottles," Sadie explained, an innocent look washing over her features, causing the boy to snort then laugh at her newest antics.

"Accidentally, huh?" he said, his laughter dying down. "I'm Kevin, by the way. Kevin Walker, a junior here." He extended his hand out to her in introduction, sobering up a bit as a serious expression was plastered on his handsome features. "To answer your earlier question… well, I got caught with a gun on me."

"What?" asked Sadie, shocked at what he had said. "Why the Hell would you bring one to school? Oh shit, you're not one of those crazed suicidal ones, are you?" she asked, scooting a little further away from Kevin, causing him to sigh loudly.

"No, not at all. Relax. For some weird and random reason, my dad gave it to me, telling me it was for 'just in case' when he dropped me off here today. I didn't question it, seeing as he usually has good reasons for why he does things," he explained to Sadie, seeing the calculated look in her expression as she digested what he had just told her. "I'm kind of worried - he was acting weird. You see, he's the Chief of this area's police force."

As his explanation went on, a fight outside, between two lacrosse players, was about to break out.

"What are you playing at Mark?" said an angry goalie. "You're supposed to be defending - why are you letting the ball pass man?" he questioned, yanking off his helmet to reveal short, auburn colored hair and pale skin, littered with freckles. In frustration, he threw his lacrosse stick on the ground and started walking up to the defender. The guy shrugged, uninterested by the confrontation. "Damn it, answer me! Coach has been riding our asses after the last match, which we lost, thanks to you!" He continued yelling, now shoving his teammate, who still would not answer, in the chest, the other players watching the confrontation between their two best players. Mark, the lacrosse defender, not enjoying being shoved, swung his fist towards the goalie's face, losing his balance as he missed his target. The other players, seeing this, finally snapped out of their dazes and intervened in the fight that was about to happen.

"Keaton! Man, relax! He isn't worth it," shouted one of the players as he and another grabbed hold of Keaton's arms, preventing him from retaliating. Unfortunately, one of the school's guards patrolling that area witnessed Keaton trying to retaliate and, without questioning the other students, took hold of both boys involved in the confrontation.

Another witness to the lacrosse team's display of aggression was a rather large student, standing at over six feet, half dressed in the school's janitorial uniform - he heaved over his shoulder a heavy sack of plant growth to take over to the elderly school gardener. "Not that I don't appreciate the hard work, Patrick, but won't you rather hang out with friends during your lunch break rather than help an old man like me?" smiled the aged man, kindly, at the student.

Placing the heavy sack into the school's maintenance room, he then walked back out as he wiped the sweat of his brow. He answered, "It isn't as if I have a choice on the matter. You know very well the only reason I'm here is because my uncle pulled a few strings and wanted me to learn some discipline by helping out with maintenance at this school and stay out of trouble." He finished explaining, moving the sledge hammer from in front of the door, placing that in the room too.

"No worries my boy. You only have a year left and then you'll be able to do as you please," said the elderly man, patting the teen's broad back as a form of compassion towards the gloomy student. Patrick offered a small smile to the man as he went back to work, thinking about how it was not the work he minded, but rather the lack of friends he had not been able to make since arriving at the school a few months ago.

Back inside the school, in the dining hall, a group of girls could be heard laughing at the antics of a few obnoxious baseball players, trying to impress them. One student not impressed with the spectacle was sitting in the furthest corner eating his lunch. His caramel eyes shut in irritation as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Not being able to take the shriek-like laughter from the harpies or his headache anymore, he stood and walked out of the dining hall, planning on making a trip to the infirmary. On his way out, he passed a table with two, cute freshmen chatting and giggling aimlessly.

"Oh my God, Carmina, that senior Geoffrey is so cute," said the taller of the two girls wistfully watching his retreating back as he exited the dining hall.

"Andria, why not try talking to him then?" Carmina advised her friend, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Because he's a senior and I'll probably have a better chance at attracting one of those idiots over there," she said, pointing at the baseball players, knowing full well that they would not give her the time of day. Carmina laughed at her friend's comment, letting out a few giggles as she tucked her long, silky chocolate-brown hair behind her ear. "Look, what's the worst that could happen? He rejects you? Just get to know him first - try to become friends, okay?" she said to her friend who was cheered up by the idea. "Anyway, did you see what happened to the varsity cheerleading squad?" asked Carmina, laughing at the thought of what happened to them earlier that morning.

And so the girls continued to eat their lunches, laughing about Sadie Migamichi's latest prank, blissfully unaware at what was about to transpire in the school's gym. Meanwhile, back in the gym, as the end of lunch break was coming to an end, two Kendo club members were busy in the midst of a practice match. One in particular stood out: she had the gracefulness of a dancer as she sparred with her partner. She was, oddly enough, not wielding a wooden bokken, but rather a wooden version of an M16 rifle - wooden bayonet included. As the two sparred close to the boy's changing room, the male partner heard a sudden crash from within the room. He suddenly stopped his match, just barely dodging the female's swift strike.

"Hey, hold on a sec' Shizuku - I thought I heard something in there. Why don't we stop practice for today, seeing as break's almost over anyway and I want to go check out what that noise was," he said, stepping off the fighting mat and heading for the boy's changing room. As he left, Shizuku decided to take a break, since she was in no rush to pick up their material. Patting down a small towel over her sweat-soaked, slight muscular body, she took a sip from her water bottle. Unexpectedly, a loud crash, followed by a yell of pain, emitted from the boy's changing room, startling the girl.

Coming out of the boy's changing room was her sparring partner. Blood seeping out of a wound in his side, he clutched his abdomen to trying to stop the bleeding. "My god, Shinji! What happened?" she asked, panic evident in her voice as she ran over to her friend. He collapsed onto the ground, his already pale complexion taking on a grayish hue.

"Some manic in the changing room attacked and bit me. I think I knocked him out though," he said while Shizuku hurriedly tried to stop the bleeding by pressing towels on his wound, causing the boy to wince in pain.

Watching the commotion nearby, the archery coach ran over and ordered Shizuku to run to the infirmary and get help. Seeing as she had done all she could for her friend, she nodded and ran out of the gym towards the infirmary.

As the door closed behind her, a large bang echoed throughout the now quiet gym; all faces turned towards the direction of the sound. Then, suddenly, a screech could be heard as the archery coach struggled with the injured student, in an attempt to fight him off and save himself from being bitten.

"What the fuck has gotten into you, boy! Get off m…" But that was all that was heard as the maniac in the boy's changing room emerged. His uniform was tattered and smeared with blood, bite wounds evident on his arms and legs. His eyes could only be described as fogged with milky white haze. He charged for the, now screaming, students closest to him, causing panic and chaos to break out in the gym. Students were trying to run out from the gym in all directions, all screaming in fear as they witnessed more of 'them' come roaming into the gym from the boy's changing room.

All screaming, they tried to run for safety… all except one. Witnessing her fellow classmates getting attacked, she gathered the arrows from her practice session and started raining them down in vicious volleys onto the attackers. Shooting their legs and arms, she tried to immobilize them, but her efforts seemed futile.

"What the hell, stay down Cabron!" she yelled, panic starting to set in as they kept getting up and chasing after the screaming students. Her dark chocolate eyes widened as she saw her coach rise from where he was sprawled, pale skin just like the others, and a hazy look in his eyes. Knowing he had to be killed, she took aim and shot an arrow right through his eye and into his brain.

"Yes!" She danced, having figured out quickly how to put those things down. "That's what you get, Cabron, for putting me through shit these past few years."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Running With Corpses

Screams of pain and panic could be heard ringing through out the gym. The Students attempts for safety becoming futile as the ones that fell from those 'Things' were rising up again and attacking said students, a vicious and continuous cycle that seemed never ending.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," Meralis repeated to herself, fear in her dark chocolate eyes as one of 'Them' lodged its teeth into her padded leather arm guard, feeling the pressure of its teeth onto her arm. Terrified and worried that the guard wouldn't be enough to protect the skin under it, she reached her arm out feeling for anything that could aid her in dislodging the gruesome thing from on top of her. Not feeling anything and being unable to reach her arrows from their sheath on her back, a tear of defeat slid down her cheek, knowing it was only a matter of time before its teeth would sink into her arm and she would become one of 'Them'. "Is this the way I am going to die?" she whispered to herself, silent tears of sorrow spilling from her eyes.

"Not yet Munchkin," She heard someone say. Her eyes shot up in time to see what looked like to be a giant swing a sledgehammer straight into the corpse's skull. "You looked a bit distress their Ma'am. The names Patrick by the way," said the giant extending his arm out and helping the slightly shocked petite girl off the floor. He heaved her up helping her keep her balance.

Wiping the tears from her eyes trying to hide evidence from her moment of weakness she grabbed her abandoned bow off the floor. "Gra…Gracia Patrick. I owe you my life," she stuttered, still shaken with her close encounter with death. "It's Meralis not munchkin," She added now that she was calmer.

"Munchkin seems to fit you better," He said a grin on his face causing her to also smile. "That's more like it. Well know why don't we get the hell out of here?" As he uttered those words the sounds of gyms emergency exit could be heard being slammed open. A student screamed in agony as a horde of 'Them' stumbled in. "I think that's our queue to go," said Patrick grabbing Meralis' elbow half dragging her towards the gyms main exit.

"Wait! Stop Patrick…, Humph…, let go you barbaric Conan wanna-be I need those," she said pointing towards the box with arrows sticking out of it. Patrick released her as she quickly ran toward the box stuffing quickly as many arrows as she could into her quiver and running out of the gym with Patrick.

Ten minutes earlier at the schools Main Office the girls swim team Captain runs past the two trouble makers still waiting to have their meetings with the Dean. They see her barge in and demand he provide her with a ride to her parents Estate.

Witnessing the Captain's graceless entrance into the Deans office Sadie blinked a few times at the randomness of it all. She turned to Kevin and asked, "Was it me or did a blonde in a one piece just run into the Deans office? I knew it, that fat shit is a pervert. Where's my camera I gotta YouTube this?" exclaimed Sadie patting herself down, looking for her phone. But Kevin wasn't paying attention. He leaned closer to the doorway where it was left open listening in on Elisabeth's conversation with the Dean. "Shush and listen," he said to Sadie. She mumbled to her self at being shushed by the older teen but leaned over him to listen in on the conversation occurring in the Office.

"Miss Hertz, if you would please calm down and understand the position I am in right now. As the Dean of this school parents have entrusted me with the safety of their children. In order to maintain this trust no student is allowed to leave the premises during school hours unless a parent or guardian appears himself or herself with the request to extract their child. There is no way I can provide you with a driver and allow you to leave the premises. As it is all the schools guards are occupied dealing with a disturbance at the main entrance. Now run along and go to class," he ordered dismissing Elisabeth from his office.

"Listen you arrogant tub of lard I have to go! It's urgent! My brother wouldn't call me demanding I leave the school and go home unless it was an emergency," yelled Elisabeth trying to make the man see reason.

Right as he was about to retort to his students outburst anger evident in his beady eyes, a loud crash was heard coming from the hallway leading to the schools main doors. The Dean shot out from his seat going into the hallway ready to reprimand whoever was causing the commotion. In that instant Kevin took the opportunity to dash into the Deans office and retrieved his fathers SIG Sauer P226 from the desk. Upon seeing the blonde staring at him with the pistol he called Sadie into the room. "Elisabeth, I think your brother and my dad are expecting something to happen. Something that requires defending ourselves and leaving the school," he began to explain inserting one of the pistols clips he had on a holster hidden by the schools blazer he was wearing, then walking over to the cabinet close to the door his lightly tanned skin grazing over the various keys. Finally finding the ones he was looking for he pocketed all the keys belonging to the school's buses. "You needed a ride didn't you?" he said grinning at the blonde.

Catching on to Kevin's meaning, Elisabeth scanned over the Deans desk and found a rather long and sharp metal letter opener still being weary of the teen with a pistol in his hand. "I'm Kevin by the way and this here pixie is Sadie," He said motioning to the shorter girl of the two, causing Sadie to laugh at his choice of words to describe her mischievous ways. But her laugh was stopped short as the small group heard a horrid scream come from the hallway. They all ran out to see what caused it.

Running into the hallway they froze in horror. Before them was a mini battlefield between three students and the guards from the school. By the doorway a boy in a lacrosse jersey was hurdle over puking what seemed like blood, bite wounds all over his arm and shoulder. In a corner further away two guards hovered over the schools Dean seeming to be feasting on the plump mans body. Their skin a grayish color smeared with blood and other wounds. Then, another agonizing scream was heard from his lips as one of 'Them' tore at his arm. "What the Fuck!" screamed Sadie, her face taking on a slight green tint from witnessing the gruesome sights, gaining the attention of not just the three boys but also the crazed guards. The two that were feasting on the Dean stumbled towards the direction of the scream leaving the now life less body behind forgotten.

Keaton seeing as the frozen teens were not about to move any time soon, used the baton he took from one of the guards and swung it at its previous owner and ran towards them. "Don't let it bite you!" he yelled snapping the stunned teens out of their shock. Kevin finally noticing the crazed guards stumbling towards them shoved Sadie and Elisabeth behind him, his green eyes narrowed as he aimed his P226 and shot both guards in the legs. Unfortunately this did not stop them but only slowed their pace. "No idiot the head, shoot it in the head," said Keaton. The auburn haired teen reached the furthest guard and bashed its head in with the baton. Kevin heeding Keaton's advice shot the guard in the head; a loud thud was heard in the hallway as the corpse collapsed onto the ground. Sighing with relief Kevin motioned for the two girls to stay behind him, but his relief was short lived. As another scream echoed the hall this time, the boy with a metal cricket bat had the schools Dean lodged onto his leg. "Ahh… God damn it, Armando help!" he shouted through his screams of pain.

"Shit, No Adam!" shouted Armando running to his friend. He yanked the Dean off of him causing the boy to yell in more pain as he felt his flesh being yanked off from his leg. Blood spilled everywhere, the bite being deep enough to sever a major artery. The usually controlled and calm teen snapped seeing his best friend's life slip away because of his wound. He threw the Dean back onto the floor rage taking over as he dropped kicked him repeatedly, blood spraying onto his black school slacks, until a crushing sound ran through out the hall. The Dean was dead now.

The others walked hesitantly up to the chocolate-eyed teen unsure if he would snap again. As they got closer Elisabeth caught a movement from the corner of her eye. Looking over to see what it was she saw the boy in the Lacrosse uniform rise up staggering into the now quiet hall acting just as the guards did. As she looked at it she noticed that it was not headed towards them but rather past them. Keaton noticing Elisabeth's line of sight frowned and was about to raise his baton to strike. "Wait," she whispered grabbing his arm and stopping him from striking the moving body, "Watch." She grabbed a rather large piece of glass from the broken entrance doors and threw it at the 'Thing'. When the glass hit it no reaction came from the corpse but once that glass fell to the ground causing a rather large noise as it shattered into hundreds of smaller pieces. It reacted stumbling over itself walking back towards the direction of the noise.

"It's attracted to sound?" asked Sadie whispering, having just witnessed Elisabeth's experiment. Elisabeth nodded her head in confirmation.

"Seems so," said Keaton walking up to the corpse and quickly swung the baton across its skull killing it instantly. "Now I fell better," he said grinning. Once he turned back to face the group his grin disappeared though as a mass of students that were in the same condition as the guards were stumbling towards the school. "Shit guys run!" he shouted. Everyone's head shot up in the direction of the doorway seeing what caused Keaton to yell. They all stood to run except Armando who grabbed Kevin's pistol and shot the corpse of his friend in the head. He hurriedly grabbed his fallen friend's cricket bat and handed it to Sadie.

"I think you might need this more then he does now," he said a sad smile gracing his face. "Let's go I'm sure they heard the shot," They started running trying to put as much distance from them selves and the horde as possible.

"You know the schools security sucks ass!" shouted Sadie causing everyone to roll their eyes at the obvious statement. "Remind me to write a very strong letter to the school board, complaining about how my families' contributions are not going into good us," she said laughing at her own stupid joke.

Reaching deserted corridor they stopped and took a breather as they decided on what to do. Armando's calm mask once again in place handed Kevin back his pistol. "Why did you do it?" asked Kevin to the shorter boy.

"He was my best friend I couldn't see him come back as one of 'Them'. So I shot him before he could. If you get bitten you die and come back to life as those things," he explained.

"Um guys I really hate to break up the lecture but look," motioned Elisabeth to the heard that they thought they had out run.

"Fuck, we need to run now! Well find somewhere we can talk and think once we loose 'Them'," shouted Kevin as he started running once again the others following him.

"How about the home economics room there's only two ways in and out of it, the main door way and an emergency fire escape window which you can only open from the inside." suggested Sadie picking up her pace to lead the others in the direction of the Home Economics classroom. "Besides I'm starving, I wonder if they cooked anything with bacon today" said the small minx stomach. Her grumbling stating her point as they headed to their destination.

Mean while as the group of five students ran towards safety Meralis and Patrick were running down another corridor heading for the infirmary. "Remind me why were headed this way?" asked Patrick following the raven hair girl. She motioned for him to stop spotting a couple of 'Them' roaming the hallway.

"Keep quiet and they won't notice us," she whispered. He looked down at her like she was crazy. "Oh…um back in the gym, I noticed that they only attacked where a lot of sound was coming from. They didn't notice me until I had tripped over someone's gym bag," she explained. "So we should be able to sneak abound them and conserve energy. We might have to do a lot of running later," she said grinning at him. "And were going to the infirmary to grab some supplies and see if Shizuku is still alive, she rushed out of the gym when her friend got bitten looking for help."

"Who's Shizuku?" asked Patrick keeping watch while they relaxed for a moment. Not wanting a repeat of what happened in the gym and feeling protective of the petite girl he saved a few minutes ago.

"Oh you're new here right? She's part of the Kendo team. I don't know her personally but we bump into each other at gym. She's there every day, like me," she explained pushing herself off the wall. "Come on follow my lead' okay?" but Patrick refused.

"Na Munchkin I'll go first. You shoot any that come too close," she huffed at that but complied with the tall boy. With that Patrick walked into the corridor were several of those 'Things' were aimlessly walking. He held his sledgehammer at ready in case anything were to happen. Meralis followed quickly. Once they reached the other side of the corridor they went to make a left turn into the next, but stopped as they saw a large number of 'Them' trying to get into the infirmary.

"Oh no, Shizuku," said Meralis grabbing her bow and readying to take aim. "Patrick let me clear out a few before you take charge. Then I'll give you cover?" and with that said she started firing arrows in succession. One after the other each hit making their mark. As soon as most of 'Them' were down Patrick ran fourth heaving his hammer bashing skulls, clearing a way out for who ever was in the infirmary. Meralis was close behind still firing at those that neared him. Once a path was cleared two students came running out. The boy with short cropped brown hair had a bowie knife slicing and stabbing those that got to close, his school blazer and shirt getting littered with blood. The other was Shizuku with her wooden M16 with bayonet using it as a sword a small bag tied around her small waist. She swung at 'Them' with such grace knocking them down one by one her white gym t-shirt and black gym shorts stained with blood..

"Hurry this way!" shouted Meralis waving her arms to get the three teens attention. "Run they are coming! This way," the four teens sprinted into another hallway trying to out run the horde of undead following them.

"Thank you Meralis" said Shizuku "and to you to Sir, "she said smiling at Patrick. Her hand clutching over the small bag, making sure its contents were still intact.

"Hey guys we should head toward the Dinning Hall we might be able to loose them. These hallways are like a maze," suggested Geoffrey everyone nodded agreeing with him and turned a corner as they ran towards the Dinning hall.

As they approached the large doorway to the schools Dining Hall muffled screams could be heard coming from the other side. Alarmed at the noises they all looked to each other a question over their heads.

"Should we go in and help?" asked Geoffrey being the braver of the bunch to speak. No one answered unsure if it would be wise to attempt a rescue not knowing the condition the room was in, but none wanting on their conscience the guilt of letting people suffer and die and not even attempt to aid them.

"Oh come on if were gonna die might as well get it over with now," said Meralis "I rather die knowing I tried saving someone then die later on being selfish. I suggest if you disagree you run now because I'm going to open this door," she warned. She looked towards Patrick who smiled at her and hovered over the door prepping to get ride of the blockade his hammer leaning on his leg, within reach. Shizuku quirked an eyebrow and prepared in a fighting stance. Then Geoffrey just shrugged his shoulder his caramel eyes hardened into determination. "Well here goes nothing, Patrick on three," She said preparing her bow ready to fire the first shot. "One…Two…Three!"

As soon as the doors flew open a gust of screams and moans washed over them. Blotches of blood littered the ground and walls. Students half eaten with missing limbs could be found in all corners of the room. A few of 'Them' were feasting onto a few of the still screaming students laid out on top of tables. "We're too late," said Shizuku a lone tear spilling from her grey-green eyes. Turning her head away from the carnage, it was too gruesome to continue looking at. Meralis slide her hand over the taller girls shoulder. "They'll notice us if we stay any longer," Shizuku and the rest stepped out and right before Meralis was going to leave she heard a faint sniffle from somewhere close by, spotting a girl clinging to another. She briskly walked over to her firing a quick shot as one of them took notice of the girl too.

"Hey are you hurt? Have those things bitten you?" she asked quietly, kneeling next to the girl brushing back her raven colored hair getting her attention. The girl's glossy eyes looked up in fear thinking Meralis was one of 'Them'. Meralis quickly covered the girl's mouth muffling her scream from escaping. "Shush I'm not going to hurt you," She said quietly trying to calm the traumatized girl. She looked around and noticed the girl's friend was no longer breathing. _Shit_ she thought. "Look at me. I need you to listen to me. I'm going to let go of your mouth if you scream your going to attract those things attention. So don't scream. Do you understand?" the girl nodded her head confirming she understood. "Okay good," she released the girls mouth. Sighing she looked over her shoulder motioning to the others that it was okay.

Looking back at the girl she explained to her that she needed to release her friend, if not she too would turn into one of those things. "Come we need to go quickly. I really don't want to have to run out of here with all of those things chasing us." But that warning came too late, the girl's friend started to twitch coming back to life grabbing her shoulders wanting to bite her. This caused the girl to scream in fear. "Shit, shit!" Meralis stood up forgetting stealth and threw the corpse off the girl. "Hurry, we gotta get out." She grabbed the girls arm but she pulled back for an instant grabbing the discarded bat that was lying next to her, both ran for the door dodging 'Them' trying to get out.

Passing through the door Patrick swung them shut bracing his body against it preventing those things from getting though as Geoffrey and Shizuku replaced the barricade that was once there. Meralis and the girl wheezed as they tried catching their breaths from there panicked sprint. Once the door was secured Patrick turned to where Meralis was, ready to yell at here for risking her life and being stupid. But his words never came out. A group of five teens ran past them, catching him and the rest of the group off guard. But then they heard it, down the corridor from the direction that the other group came from was a whole horde of them stumbling towards their direction.

Geoffrey started walking back wards towards the running group. "Um… Yea… I think those five had the right idea," with that said he to sprinted catching up to the other group. The others looked at each other and ran after Geoffrey.

"This is getting really old, really fast," said Meralis "If I would have known this was going to happen I would have taken up track instead," She grumbled but upon hearing the girl she just saved giggling at the irony she smiled back at her. "What's your name?" she asked still running.

The girl stopping her giggles for a minute replied. "It's Carmina."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Wet T-Shirts and Broadcasts

Moans and groans was what they heard from the other side of the door. Their heavy breathing was the only other noise added to the chorus of the roaming undead. The occasional stumbling of feet as the blind corpses walked through the hallways blindly roaming, listening for their next meal.

"That was too damn close," quietly whined Sadie as she sprawled out on the cold tiled floor cooling her heated body from the recent running they were doing. Her grumbling stomach being heard over the other students' still rapid breathing. Everyone's eyes looked towards the red head. Some showed signs of disbelief and others with amusement. "What? I haven't eaten since this morning and all I've been doing is running around since right before lunch break finished," explained the pixie, sitting up and flattening her black pleaded shirt.

"I think there might be some canned food in the cupboards," offered Meralis hooking her bow over her back then dragging a vacant chair over to the kitchen area, using it as a stepladder to rummage through the cupboards. Seeing her wobble as she stood on the chair Kevin came up behind her and held her hips with his well toned arms to steady the petite girl, causing a blush to appear over her olive skin. "Gracia…um Kevin was it?"

"Oh yea how did you know?" asked Kevin looking up and analyzing her face. Then a spark of recognition appeared in his green eyes. "Oh shit, Meralis right?"

Laughing softly as he finally recognized her. "Wow hombre, took you long enough, we've only had the same homeroom for the past three years" she stated rolling her eyes at the daft guy and occupying herself again with searching for food. "Hmm. Hey Traviesa how does a sealed jar of bacon bits sound?" she asked pulling the jar out of the cupboard.

"Wahoo! Toss it over here," she exclaimed excitedly as Meralis handed Kevin the jar of dried bacon. As he accepted the jar he released her hips and offered her his free hand to help her off the chair, causing the poor girls blush to return in full force. Sadie becoming impatient with hunger stood and walked over to the pair yanking the jar from Kevin's hand. Once it was in her possession she took a seat on one of the near by tables, sitting Indian style, happily started to consume its contents. Bits of bacon fell from the jar, missing her lips and falling onto her white uniform blouse.

With Sadie enjoying her measly meal the others started to let their guards down and relaxes in the rather large classroom. Letting go of Meralis' hand Kevin walked over to the closed door of the classroom and pressed his ear against it. His green eyes squinting in a attempt to listen to any sounds coming from the other side. "It sounds like those things are getting further. Something probably attracted them away from here," he informed the group motioning for them to remain quiet as he cracked the door open and check if his guess was correct. Seeing the hallway abandoned except for a couple of those things he closed and locked the door once again. "Well, now that it seems that those things are gone for the moment we should probably reinforce the door. Just in case we're too loud and they try to force their way in."

"Good idea," piped in Patrick walking over to a tall metal cabinet containing pots and pans used for cooking in the class room. "This should be heavy enough to block their efforts but you guys should probably get a few desks and chairs to reinforce the door," he said as he lifted the heavy object and settled it in front of the door. Both Keaton and Armando taking hold of a heavy metal framed table and lifting it against the cabinet, while Geoffrey, Elisabeth, Shizuku and Carmina hulled chairs and stools as reinforcements to their makeshift barrier.

"That should hold 'Them' off for a bit, I think; till we can figure out what to do," said Kevin placing a few heavy abandoned backpacks as wedges into the barrier.

"Well that's obvious, I need to go home! My brothers probably wondering why I'm not there yet," said Elisabeth crossing her arms over herself, goose bumps appearing as the chill from the room started to settle over her pale skin. Armando noticing this removed his turquoise blazer and handed it to the strawberry blonde. Smiling in thanks she took the blazer and covered her scantly clad body with it.

"What do you mean?" asked Geoffrey leaning against the counter as he examined one of the kitchen knives.

"Well my brother Felix called me about half an hour ago all panicked telling me to leave the school and go straight home. He seemed rushed and didn't explain why," she informed them. "Kevin here grabbed the bus keys from the Deans office when all this crazy shit happened. I'm guessing this is why my brother called to warn me. I'm Elisabeth Hertz by the way, also a third year here," she added while walking over to Kevin and gesturing for him to hand her the keys. He slid his hand into his back pocket and took out four keys. "Any of you know how to drive?" asked Elisabeth. Keaton and Geoffrey both raised their hands motioning that they did. "Great!" she said handing both two sets of keys. "We should try sneaking out as quietly as possible and use a bus to get to my place."

"Exactly were do you live? Dusk settles in at about 6:00pm leaving us with about five hours to get there," explained Geoffrey "I can only imagine how bad traffic will be and quiet frankly I don't want to be walking or driving around in the dark with those things out there. It isn't safe."

"I live in Miami Beach, Sunset Isles to be exact. It should only be a thirty minute drive if we take the express way," she explained.

'"Um…Elisabeth that might not be possible," said Keaton glancing over in Meralis direction who had just turned on the classrooms television.

"Why Keaton?" she asked narrowing her blue eyes at the lacrosse player. He just sighed and pointed in the direction of the television making everyone in the group watch as well.

_It seems that there is no explanation for the phenomenon that has been taking place all morning. Citizens are falling victim to mass cannibalistic murders. The Victims appear to regenerating and continuing these mass murders. We have tried questioning the authorities as to be why and how these strange and horrendous events are occurring. But they are ignoring our requests for an explanation. Now it seems that the military in now involved with the situation and are requesting that we inform our viewers to stay inside their homes, not to come out until aid has reached them and to avoid inner city areas. Also they just informed us that for those who are unable to make it to their homes shelter would be provided to them at the new Florida Marlins Baseball stadium in Little Havana. _

_Now to Diane, she is reporting to us from the Marlin's Stadium._

_Thank you Tom, We are here reporting from the stadiums main gate. As you can see behind me there are hordes of citizens seeking shelter from the on slot that has been occurring since this morning. All nearby streets and highways are at a standstill. It seems that both the US Army and our local law enforcement units have gathered and created a temporary settlement for those who need it. Admission is slow as citizens must go in one at a time and get checked for wounds._

"I think it would be better to head to the stadium first," stated Meralis as she shut the TV off, but seeing Elisabeth's brow scrunch up in anger she elaborated on her statement. "Look in order to get from here to your place we need to go through Little Havana and catch the express way. The stadium is in Little Havana and if I remember correctly the only way into Miami Beach is by taking the Venetian Causeway or the Julie Tuttle Causeway," she explained while rummaging through a closet and pulling out a duffle bag avoiding the girls glare.

"I see your point Meralis. The entrances to those causeways are within the city and that reporter just said we should stay out of those areas. Plus we can not afford to make hasty decisions" added Shizuku as she unhooked the small bag she had tied around her small waist placing it on the table where Meralis was occupying herself with removing the duffle bags contents, which consisted of life like baby dolls used in child care lessons.

"Mhm…and man these dolls are so creepy' she said eying the last doll that she pulled it out from inside the bag. "Oh, what's this?" she asked noticing Shizuku place the small pouch next to her.

"It's medical supplies. I pulled them from the infirmary when Geoffrey and I were ambushed," replied Shizuku. "They where meant to treat Shinji's wound but from what I have witnessed he wont be needing them," she added a sad tone taking over her voice.

Meralis gave the usually stoic girl a small sad smile. "If it is of any comfort to you, your sparing partner did not remain as one of them for very long and this was great thinking we'll probably need these later on," she said patting Shizuku lightly on her back then sorting through the medical items. "I think I saw a first aid kit in one of the cupboards. We can add it with what you brought."

"Were did you find it and I'll get it for you?" offered Patrick leaning away from the makeshift barrier and heading towards the kitchen area were all the cupboards were located.

"Gracia Patrick. It was over there in the cupboard over the stove" responded Meralis as she walked to the kitchen area were Geoffrey was standing and confiscated the kitchen knife he was playing with. "Thank you, I think I'll add this to the pile," she said grinning at the irritated senior and placing the knife along with a few other utensils near the now empty duffle bag.

"While that one over there entertains herself with finding stuff we should come up with a plan on how to get out of here and get to those buses" Kevin said pointing in Meralis direction. With that said the rest of the group turned to pay attention to him.

"Well there is the fire escape window and this room is on the second floor so we don't have to worry about any of those things popping up. We will have to be careful running from here to the buses though" offered Sadie while brushing off bits of bacon from her blouse.

"It's going to be harder then that. The initial outbreak into the school happened by the front gate I'm assuming that there will be a lot of those things towards the entrance and onto the field. A lot of the students ran off screaming towards those areas or were already outside," added Armando, who had been keeping quiet this whole time observing the others and listening to their interactions. "I think that Kevin should avoid using his pistol until we've made sure to get as close as possible to the buses and only use it if we've been found out. We should also use Meralis' skill with a bow to kill off those that may hinder us from maneuvering around the grounds. It's a quiet weapon and those things are relatively strong so we need to also avoid close combat with them" he explained, everyone shocked at the usually quiet boy's speech.

"Right… Well then, Armando I think it would be best if you went ahead of the group being as you're on the Track team and probably the faster runner" said Geoffrey motioning for Keaton to give him his keys and handing all four sets to Armando. "I have no idea if you can drive but you can at least start the engine. You should run ahead of us and find the keys that match the first bus," finished Geoffrey earning a nod from the quiet track runner.

"Um… guys," said Carmina shyly. "It's a really great plan and all but wont the water sprinklers and alarm go off once the fire escape is opened?" said Carmina finally speaking up while placing a pair of sharp scissors and tape that Meralis handed her into the duffle bag.

"Damn, good point there" said Kevin scratching the back of is head as he thought of a possible way to deal with the alarm.

"It's not likely for the alarm to go off," all eyes turned to Patrick as he continued speaking "This is an old building, the fire escapes were placed here years ago and the Dean has been too cheap to reinforce them," he continued explaining.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Keaton

"Yea, the old man I worked with was in charge of maintenance, he told me about it a couple of weeks ago. He's been working here since the school opened thirty years ago" explained Patrick "the sprinklers will go off though so keep that in mind while running down the stairs cause we'll definitely get wet" finished Patrick smiling. Groans could be heard coming from all the girls while smirks and grins could be seen on most of the guys faces.

"Just great didn't think we'd end up in a wet t-shirt contest" moaned Sadie glaring at the boys who still had smirks on their faces. "You perverts whip those off your faces and if one of you so mentions the color of my bra you'll wake up castrated!" she said causing the guys who were grinning and smirking to cup their man hoods and look at her in fear. "Glad we have an understanding and besides it's not like I'd win huh Meralis" she finished, grinning and nudging Meralis, causing her to groan again.

"Shut up Traviesa," said Meralis mumbling curses in Spanish while hiding her blush from the others as she gathered the last of the supplies into the duffle bag and zipped it up. Carmina noticing the girls blush grinned at patted her back. "Anyway, Patrick could you please take this" she asked nudging the bag in his direction.

"Let's get ready to get out of here" said Kevin pulling out his P226. The others taking his lead pulled out their own weapons. Keaton though decided to give the girls a short strip tease as he removed his lacrosse jersey to get rid of the extra padding he was wearing.

"Oh yea you know you want this," he said teasing and flexing his well defined arms earning a cat call from Sadie and eye rolls from the other four girls.

"Yea, so…we all ready?" asked Kevin looking around at the group as they all nodded in confirmation. "Great. Well head out as Geoffrey and Armando mentioned, only Elisabeth and Meralis will take lead with him. Elisabeth you're a fast swimmer so I'm sure you're a decent runner, having you two take the lead can make finding the right key faster. Meralis you're to clear a way for them so you better keep up. Keaton you and Geoffrey go down after them, the first one to reach those buses drives. Sadie you and Carmina go after, and kill only if those things come too close. Shizuku, Patrick and I will go after them. Well bring up the end and protect the rest. You guys got that?" asked Kevin looking to see if anyone objected to his idea. Confirming with everyone he headed over to the back of the classroom towards the fire escape, on his way there he grabbed a desk and placed it under the window. "Alright here we go," he said as he unhooked the window and braced himself for the sprinklers to go off. Right on queue as the window was pulled up the schools sprinklers went off instantly soaking all its occupants.

One by one they each shot out of the window going as quickly and as quietly as possible. Armando, Meralis, and Elisabeth were the first to sprint through the maze of undead stalking the school ground. Meralis, clearing their path as she accurately shot the targets that hindered their way. Keaton and Geoffrey running close behind as they tried to avoid direct combat. The first five made it to the fence that separated the Main grounds from the parking lot.

"Coñio, first running now climbing" whined Meralis as she observed the intimidating wall seven feet tall, thick concrete fence.

"Come on, there doesn't seem to be any of them in there" said Keaton pulling himself over the wall. Both Armando and Elisabeth quickly climbed the fence then ran towards the closest bus. Armando handed Elisabeth two of the keys each taking turns finding the correct one. On Elisabeth's first try the key went in, as they cheered with joy Keaton and Geoffrey arrived both hurdling into the bus as Armando opened the door. "Shit man it's a stick. I only know how to drive auto" exclaimed Keaton.

"I got it," said Geoffrey taking the keys from Armando and starting up the bus. Both Elisabeth and Armando hopping inside. While Geoffrey shifted into gear Keaton ran back out of the bus and went back towards the wall where he saw Meralis standing over the ledge legs shaking, shooting arrows at what he assumed were those things.

"Where are the others?" he asked pulling himself up to get a better view of what was going on.

"In trouble at the moment, I saw Sadie trip and Carmina bump into her. Sadie shouted something. I couldn't hear what and well yeah, you can see what happened after" she explained as she aimed and shot an arrow at an undead that got to close to the two girls. "I wish they'd hurry"

"Ill jump over and help them," stated Keaton as he prepared to haul himself over the wall.

"No wait. Stop!" shouted Armando who ran up to the pair followed by Elisabeth. "Stay here so we can help them over the wall if you go there you'll get yourself killed" said Armando pulling himself onto the ledge of the wall next to the others. "Were going to need to get them over this wall quickly, there are to many of those things to avoid now!" Right before he finished that statement both Carmina and Sadie reached the wall trying to hop up but to no avail.

"This really is a fucking bad time to be short," yelled Sadie loosing her temper and swinging her cricket bat at a nearby corpse, blood splattering onto a once crisp white blouse. "Shit Carmina behind you!" she yelled again pushing the smaller girl away and into the fence as she swung her bat once again onto the corpses neck. Seconds later she felt a pair of arms tugging her upwards over the wall. "What the fuck!" she shouted in shock and horror not knowing that the one pulling her up was Keaton. "Holly shit you scared the crap out of me" she said relief washing over her upon noticing the owner of the arms belonged to one of her companions.

"Shut up midget you weigh a ton," said Keaton smirking at the now grumbling girl. Once she was safely on the other side of the wall he looked over to check if Armando was able to take a hold of Carmina. "You two all right?" he asked. But before he could get an answer a body crash-landed on top of his lap followed by two other taller figures. Groaning in pain he noticed the owner of the graceless landing was none other then Shizuku. "Fuck that hurts" he moaned. "You mind waiting till were in the bus before coming onto me" he joked once he was back on his feet.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Shizuku smirking at the shocked boy, her hips swaying just a tad more as she walked away.

"I didn't see that one coming either," said Sadie closing Keaton's mouth shut then skipping towards the direction of the bus laughing. A grumbling Keaton followed her and Patrick whose body was shacking in mirth trying to hold in his laughter.

As the others loaded into the bus Kevin was having a difficult time getting Meralis to come down from the wall. "Seriously you were fine just few minutes ago shooting those things and covering our ass. Getting down shouldn't be a problem," said Kevin offering her his hand.

You know there is this thing called adrenalin, and I temporarily forgot my fear of heights from all the running and fear," she said huffing at the boy's amused face.

"Come on hurry up were holding up the others," he said reading to grab her legs and pull her down.

"I swear if…" she started saying but a sudden ear shattering scream startled her, causing her to fall from the wall. Kevin catching her just before they both tumbled into the ground. "Que carajo fue eso?"

"I don't know," he answered then the scream pierced through the air again accompanied by shouts. Kevin stood and lifted himself peeking over the wall. Six students and a Professor were running towards the entrance of the school, a horde of those things behind them. "Shit we gotta go now," he shouted grabbing Meralis' arm and dragging her towards the bus. As they entered they stumbled in. "Geoffrey drive to the schools main entrance. There are people running in that direction that are gonna need help," he ordered standing by the still open door as Geoffrey pulled out of the parking lot. In his haste he drove through guard posts stationed between the schools main gate and parking lot.

"Fuck this isn't a Dukes of Hazard clip!" yelled Keaton as he and the others tumbled and fell within the bus.

"Idiota, calm it down a bit, no point in killing us before we get to them!" yelled Meralis stumbling towards the emergency exit at the back of the bus. Unfortunately as she unlatched the door Geoffrey ran over a few undead and the bus jolted up causing the door to burst open. "Oh shit, help!" she yelled. Patrick being near the back grabbed her before she fell.

"Damn Munchkin can't keep my eye off you for minute" he said as he pulled her in. She ignored his statement though as Geoffrey finally halted the bus arriving towards the other group of survivors.

"Hurry! Over here!" yelled Kevin towards the group of survivors. They all ran into the bus, Meralis shooting at those that got too near to the group from the emergency exit. With the last survivor in the bus Meralis and Patrick closed the door, making sure it was secure. "Go Geoffrey! Get us out of here!" yelled Patrick, but before he could utter the last words, you could hear the tires screech as Geoffrey slammed on the gas. The smell of burning rubber lingering in the air as the bus sped up, leaving behind what was left of their childhood. All their hopes and dreams.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Scheming Rats and Exploding Buses

"You-You Bitch!" screeched a very infuriated voice from the back of the bus. Loud stomping footsteps were heard approaching. The owner of the voice with long wavy chocolate colored hair, covered with blotches of turquoise, confronted a smirking red head. "You little piece of shit- How dare you do this to me!" the furious girl continued screaming, her white fitted blouse and black pleated shirt disheveled and smeared with blood. "I've had to put up with this hair all morning," she said as she pulled out the makeshift hair band made from her turquoise school tie and pointed a bloody but well manicured finger to what was now ruined hair.

"Arianne, I thought you of all people would appreciate the added color. You know, being the schools cheerleading captain and all. Got to show that school spirit," said Sadie goading on the lashing girl. "It will wash off eventually and anyway, if you don't learn to take a joke that stuck up face of yours is going to wrinkle up with frown lines before you're twenty, not that it would make much of a difference," she said, her smirk growing into a Cheshire grin, showing her perfectly straight white teeth. But as Sadie finished with her statement the raging cheerleader lifted her arm in rage readying to slap the smaller girl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Patrick intervening between the two, holding on to the cheerleader's sun kissed colored wrist, his arm flexing as he strained it, trying to avoid from crushing the girl's wrist.

Feeling the pressure on her wrist the girl squirmed attempting to get it free; her rolled up white blouse leaving her arm bare. "Ouch, Ouch" she whined "You barbarian let go, your hurting me!" she yelled while banging her free hand against his solid arm.

"Now, now, Mr. Marrero, that is not the proper way to treat a lady," said a voice belonging to the oldest member from the rescued group, his tall gangly figure emitting a crazed aura. "A young lady as 'special' as Miss. Skylar should be treated with the up most care," said the man, approaching Patrick and the turquoise haired girl.

Turning his head towards the direction of the Professor, Patrick's sea blue eyes narrowed in realization as to who was confronting him. His hand quickly released the girl's wrist and balled up into fists.

Taking the opportunity from being freed Arianne began rubbing her wrist, faint bruises forming on it. "Damn savage," she muttered stepping away from the six foot five figure, and then glaring at Sadie before turning her attention towards the man behind her. "What exactly did you mean by 'special' Professor Sethos?" she asked narrowing her violet eyes in suspicion at her History Professor.

Sethos cocked his head towards Skylar and instead of offering a reply; he dusted off imaginary specs of lint from his bloodless black blazer, the customary uniform that all teachers wore. Adjusting his wired glasses his icy blue eyes focused on Patrick, "I was hoping waste like you would be dead by now," he said, pushing Skylar to the side, causing the girl to fall on top of Sadie, both girls glaring at each other only stopping when they heard a fist impacting into the Professor's stomach, winding him and causing him to double over in pain.

Right as Patrick was getting ready to install permanent contacts into the professor, the bus came to a sudden halt. Sethos still clutching onto his stomach lost his balance and feel onto the walkway.

Geoffrey having kept quiet since the altercation began grinning. "I'm sorry about that Professor," he said not looking the slightest bit apologetic. "But it seems that we might have to go by foot from here," explained Geoffrey directing his attention over to the others, pointing out the window at the pile up of abandoned cars blocking the roadway. "It shouldn't be more then an hour- hour and half walk from here to the stadium, if we don't run into any obstacles," he finished saying.

Armando using the temporary distraction Geoffrey offered pulled Patrick away from the professor. Getting in between the two men, shacking his head no to prevent Patrick from pulling the Professor of the floor and continue throttling the scheming man.

"We should head out then while there aren't any of those things out there," said Kevin pulling the sleeve up from his turquoise blazer and looking at his wristwatch, he noticed that it was already ten past three. "Dusk is in about two hours and we'll get killed traveling in the dark," he finished saying, walking over to where Armando and Patrick were standing, helping Armando pull him further away from Sethos.

Finally regaining his composure Sethos rose up from the ground coughing from the pain he still felt on his abdomen. "Trash like you really should die and rot in hell," he said sneering. Then focusing his attention onto Shizuku, Sadie, Arianne, and Elisabeth he bowed slightly in acknowledgement to the four girls, attempting a friendly smile with his yellowing and crooked teeth. "You ladies should stay with us and let this group of savage misfits to their own demise. Your parents will reward me handsomely for your safe returns," he finished saying earning frowns and annoyed glances from the four girls.

Patrick, not having been gifted with patience for rats like Sethos, scratched in irritation at the stubble growing out around his jaw. He looked at both Kevin and Armando in disdain for preventing him from putting the deranged man in his place. "Fuck this, if I don't get out of this bus I swear I'm going to end up killing that piece of shit," he said turning away from the group and ramming his fist into the metal frame of the bus, taking out his pent up anger and frustration on it. For the first time causing fear and weariness to run thought his comrades minds. Making them realize just how little they all really knew about one another. "You all coming, or what?" asked Patrick, irritation still evident in his voice seeing as the others were still stunned from his actions, a look of anguish was momentarily evident on his face and without waiting exited the bus.

Meralis seeing this quickly shook out of her shock and grabbed her bow along with the duffle bag. "Olle! Loco espera por mi! There's no way in Hell I'm going to stick with that psycho," she yelled after him. "Slow down damn it, my legs are like half the size of yours," she said hauling the heavy bag with her.

Seeing the much smaller girl struggling with her load he stopped walking and relived her from the burden sliding the strap over his shoulder. "Why are you following me?" he asked looking down at the small girl whose long raven colored hair swayed as the wind picked up, warning of dusk close approach.

"You saved me when you didn't have to. Twice if I remember right," she offered as an explanation smiling at the intimidating looking teen, his bloodied white tank top doing little to hide the bulging muscles of this youths arms and his sledge hammer smeared with blood and blotches of skin adding to his terrifying appearance. "Someone who risks themselves to save a complete stranger can't be all bad and I'm sure there is a deeper reason for what happened back there."

As Patrick thought over Meralis' explanation their other companions along with one extra were walking quickly past them laughter and giggles emitting from them. Wondering why they were in a hurry Meralis grabbed onto Sadie's arm being the last one to pass them, then noticing a sadistic smile plastered on her face. But before she could ask what mischief she pulled, yells of panic were heard as Sethos and the remaining students scrambled out of the bus. Seconds later loud booms were erupting from the large coach styled bus. Colorful crackles and sparks were shooting from all directions causing rather loud noises to echo through the abandoned street.

"Ha, ha, ha," laughed Sadie admiring her work as one particular firework escaped from the confines of the bus and flew towards Sethos exploding near his hindquarters. But her laughter died down quickly, stumbling towards them was a massive group of undead. Attracted by the noise of the fireworks they appeared from abandoned cars and buildings. "Oh shit, not what I intended," she said grabbing a hold of Meralis and running further into the pile up of abandoned cars, yelling for the group to run as well.

Right as Patrick was about to head after them he glanced over to Sethos who was using the group of students that decided to stay with him as human shields. But the cowardly selfish man did not notice four of those 'things' approach him from the back. Instantly taking hold of him and sinking their teeth into the rat's skin, his flesh being ripped as they feasted on him. A small smile appeared on Patrick's face, the coward finally receiving his just punishment.

They dodged, running past abandoned cars occasionally striking down a roaming dead. They put distance between themselves and the flaming bus overrun now by 'them'. "Guys slow down I can't run anymore," shouted Elisabeth, her pace slowing down and staggering behind the group. She came to a full stop, her face scrunched up in pain and discomfort.

"What's wrong?" asked Armando walking quickly to where Elisabeth was standing.

"Um…Erm I rather not say," she replied blushing. A mortified look taking over her features when he walked closer to her, pulling the turquoise blazer that Armando had given to her a few hours ago closer around her body she took a few steps back.

Carmina took a few minutes to analyze the strawberry blonde seeing her in only a blazer and the schools uniformed one-piece swimsuit she realized what the girl's dilemma was. Walking towards the back of the group, grabbing hold of Meralis' arm and motioning to Patrick to give her the duffle bag, she approached the blond shooing away Armando. "It's the swimsuit isn't it?" she asked motioning for the other three girls to come closer. "Any of you have extra pieces of clothing?"

"I think I put a shirt into the duffle bag I found in the home economics room. But no bottoms," replied Meralis, taking the duffle bag from Carmina and rummaging through its contents until she spotted the plain white t-shirt. "Here, Elisabeth. How bad is it?" she asked concerned etched in her voice.

"Pretty bad, I've been running around in a humid bathing suit since lunch and then getting drenched again by the sprinklers and running again made it worse," she explained embarrassment still evident on the proud girls face.

"For the sake of being smart enough to ditch that stupid teacher and avoid from being a complete bitch could you let her borrow your gym shorts, Arianne?" asked Sadie looking over at the cheerleader, eying the gym bag strapped over her shoulder.

Rolling her violet eyes but complying with the redheads request Arianne pulled out black cheerleading gym shorts. After giving them a grateful smile, Elisabeth started undressing, the girls huddling together to block the boy's line of sight.

Meanwhile, the guys huddled together keeping a look out for any unwanted company. Kevin and Geoffrey periodically checking their watches, feeling the chill start to set in as dusk approached. "We really need to pick up the pace," warned Geoffrey.

Kevin nodded his head in agreement then asked Armando to see what was keeping the girls. As Armando turned towards them, he saw the girls disperse, revealing Elisabeth now clad in hot pants and a snug fitting shirt showing off 'every' curve. In his shock the normally composed boy felt a slight trickle running from his nose. Keaton going to check what was keeping Armando noticed his sudden nose bleed. His eyebrow rose in wonder, but then he saw the girls walking over to them, seeing Elisabeth's change of clothes he put two and two together and grinned teasingly at the slightly shorter boy.

"Might want to wipe that off your face before she notices," he said still grinning. He then motioned the girls over and nudged Armando to hurry up. "Hey ladies hurry your pretty assess up, we still got about an hour before we reach the stadium."

The girls caught up to where the guys were standing. "Everything okay now?" asked Armando to Elisabeth. She smiled as a response while pulling Armando's blazer back over her shoulders.

"Alright guys we really need to quicken our pace," said Kevin as they continued their trek towards the stadium.

Silence settled between the group members as they made their eerie journey. Flames and smoke were seen emitting from abandoned buildings. Blood and gore littered the ground and walls. The calm clear blue sky shifting into shades of orange and purple a distinct contrast to what was happening below.

The closer they reached their destination the louder the sounds of panic and discord became. Finally the tense silence was broken; "Hey Patrick, what exactly happened between you and Professor Sethos?" asked Geoffrey his caramel eyes looking at him warily.

Patrick sighed heavily before glancing at the five foot eight inch boy, contemplating whether he should answer him or not. "I put his nephew and a few others in the hospital a few months back," explained Patrick. "Professor Sethos' nephew was the leader of a gang of students at my other school that used to terrorize weaker kids. I got fed up with it and punished them, but things got out of hand," he said looking over at the other as they continued walking. Letting out another sigh he continued; "Sethos found out about what I did and since transferring here he has made it a living hell for me as revenge for what I did," he finished explaining, running his hand through his short-cropped brown hair.

A few more minutes of walking and the sounds of yells and screams were heard as they approached the stadium. Police officers bordered up the main entrances into it. Panicked citizens were seen pushing and shoving each other, demanding to be let in.

"It seems that we may have problems getting in," said Shizuku observing the chaos in front of them. "Any ideas?" she asked the group. "The sun is already setting and we wont make it inside before dark," but she was cut off. Gunshots rang through the air; they ran towards the sounds coming upon a barricade being over run by panicked people.

Another gunshot was fired, one of the people trying to shove their way in fell dead on the ground, further panicking the group. With the sun setting fear and worry grew, the police officers quickly loosing control and order over the swarms of people.

"Stand back!" shouted one of the officers. "If you want to be allowed in you must pass through one at a time we will not hesitate to take drastic measures," he warned.

But the screams and shoving did not stop. They only grew worse. The officers did not notice the people's cause for panic as the undead approached the group seeing what was causing the panic went up to the officers to try and warn them of the approaching danger.

The lead officer spotting the kids recognized one and motioned for them to come closer. "Kevin!" he shouted, shocked at seeing his son among the discord.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Let's Go Marlins!

The darker the night became the more chaos overcame all. Bullets went flying as both the Police force and Military aid shot down the undead and the living alike. Yells of outrage rose at the injustice. The people left to survive on their own as the gates to the stadium closed, shutting out any hope for those left outside. The undead moaned as they feasted on the banquet of living bodies. Mothers cried holding their children, shielding them from the onslaught of bullets and corpses. Families turned on one another, the instinct of self preservation over ruling the bonds they once shared. Within this discord a group of teens fought their way towards the only safety that still remained, the slightly hidden entrance used by the Stadium, the door next to the sealed delivery tunnel.

Shizuku with the grace of a warrior before her fought her way with ease, stabbing and slicing through the undead swarming around her. She stabbed one using her wooden M16 right through its jaw, blood splattering over her white t-shirt and mildly tanned skin. "Stay dead this time," she said to the corpse, pulling out the pointed tip of her weapon.

Just as a stray bullet was about to impact into her, Keaton wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her from its path. "Have I mentioned just how sexy you look with blood all over you, stabbing those things in them mini shorts," said Keaton, as he released her waist his fingers lingering just a bit longer. But without warning he was kicked behind the knees falling onto his back, landing with a groan. Shizuku pierced an undead as it approached them from the side. "Why am I always on my back when it comes to you," he said smirking at the serious girl.

She grabbed the collar of his jersey and pulled him up, her lips lingering close to his. "Hmm, because I like to be on top," she said teasingly, then pushing Keaton away she kicked an undead that was approaching Keaton from behind.

"Hey you two hurry up, or they're gonna close the door on you!" Shouted Kevin, waving to Shizuku and Keaton to hurry up. He stood by the entrance clearing a way for them, a pair of officers aiding him. Both Shizuku and Keaton dodged their way through the undead still between them and safety.

Just as Kevin was about to close the door behind his two remaining friends, a graying arm reached through the opening, grabbing onto his blazer. The police chief seeing his son in trouble launched himself against the steal door, ordering the others to help. Patrick seeing the commotion at the door ran forth and slammed his body against the door, affectively closing it. The officers pushing the two boys away locked and barricaded the door. Chills ran up their spines once hearing the corpses thump against the door seeking entry.

"God that was to cl-," said Kevin. but before he could finish his statement, he was enveloped into a crushing hug from his Father. "Ahh, you're crushing me-can't breathe," he said, but still relieved at seeing his father alive.

"I didn't think I would see you here," said Kevin's father, releasing his son from his tight embrace. "What happened at the school? I had hoped you would be safe there," he said, looking over at the teen and checking him for wounds, horrified at the amount of blood littered all over his son's uniform.

Pulling away from his fathers fidgeting hands, Kevin looked around the room analyzing the commotion going on. The rolling door sealing the tunnels' entrance had forklifts and trolleys filled with sand bags barricading it. He saw nurses and doctors using the large delivery warehouse as a makeshift hospital, nurses were running around attending those that were wounded. Patients cried in agony, suffering from stray bullets and other injuries. Those that were discovered to be infected were whisked off to another area were depending on the location of the bite had their limb severed or were taken away outside were gunshots were heard. Seeing the familiar tags on the nurse's uniforms he turned back to his dad. "Where is Mom?" He asked, worry etched on his face.

"I don't know," said his father flatly. "I couldn't reach her cell phone and there has been so much chaos here that none of the nurses know where she is either," he explained.

"What?" He shouted in disbelief. "Weren't you supposed to pick her up from her night shift at the hospital after dropping me off at school?" He asked, anguish and anger blazing from his emerald eyes.

"Yes, but before we left the house I received a call from the station requesting aid for the stadium. I tried calling the hospital, but I couldn't get through and her phone must have been turned off," explained his dad.

"You could of stopped at the hospital first! You could of warned me, not just give me a gun!" said Kevin yelling at his father. " What if she is dead - or worse one of them," he finished saying. In his anger he pushed his father away, walking past him and his comrades. Meralis seeing the glistening of his steely eyes followed after him.

Meanwhile, a figure pulling her lab coat closer around her figure, stealthy walked away from the mayhem of the attending medics, slouching over and favoring her side. Geoffrey noticed the women's odd behavior, he removed himself from the group and followed her into an unoccupied and dark area of the warehouse. The women kneeled over vomiting, clutching her side. A small group of stadium workers sorting through boxes of packaged food noticed her purging the contents of her stomach. They ran over to her asking if she was alright. The kneeling figure gasped what seemed to be for air before grasping the leg of the man closest to her and sinking her teeth into his leg. He fell to the ground yelling in pain as he tried to pry her of it. The others panicking ran away from their comrade. In their panicked state they did not notice the figure quietly observing the scene.

"Cowards," he muttered, narrowing his caramel eyes in disgust and pulling out his bowie knife. He ran stealthily towards the feasting corpse, the now lifeless body smeared with its own blood. As the women pulled the mans liver and gorged herself with it Geoffrey grabbed her hair from behind, pulling her head back he quickly slide his knife through the bottom of her jaw, piercing her brain with the long knife. Upon impact the corpse dropped the half eaten liver dripping with blood. He took hold of her head twisting it and breaking its neck.

Within seconds the female undead dropped onto the ground and the second corpse that was being fed on twitched back to life. "Ah-fuck me," he said drawing its attention. Tightening the grip on his knife he swung to stab the corpse through its open mouth, but before reaching it a metal cricket bat landed on its head. Its skull being crushed by the force, the corpse dropped to the ground.

"Didn't know you were into gay necrophilia," said Sadie, grinning at Geoffrey. His eye twitched at Sadie's joke. "You might want to try the living though. They might not try to eat you. Can't make promises though," she said laughing, taking enjoyment out of making the older boy uncomfortable. His eye twitched again, but deciding to ignore the little troublemaker he analyzed the first corpse and noticed something odd about it. He wiped the blood of his knife motioning to Sadie to come closer.

"Wha-Ouch!" She yelled, rubbing the knot now forming on the top of her head. Grinning in satisfaction he walked away back towards where he left the group leaving the red head to follow after him. "Humph-See, if I ever help you again," she said mumbling to herself, but cheered up once she realized how fun it was going to be at teasing him.

In another section of the warehouse Meralis was close behind following Kevin. Passing rows of shelves filled with goods that the stadium used to sell its guests. Seeing him enter into the dispatcher's office, she grabbed two cans of soda and a handful of Doritos from an open pallet. As she opened the door to the office she saw him sitting hunched over, his elbows on his knees, hands in his hair, head facing down and his ebony shoulder length hair hooding his emerald eyes. Walking inside the small office she placed one of the cans along with all the chips she grabbed. She walked up to him bumping the can of soda against his leg. She sighed when she noticed she was not going to get a reaction out of the boy, so she placed the can of soda with its companions and plopped herself on the ground in front of him.

"She could be alive you know if she is anything like you," she said sliding her hand under his chin and lifting his head up so he could look at her. Seeing his unshed tears she latched her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Feeling the boy stiffen she eased off her embrace. "It's ok I wont say anything," she said letting him know that she would wait until he was ready to speak.

Sighing loudly Kevin hugged her back then nudged her a bit, so she let go. "You're right. I just got really mad at my dad. I can't believe he picked work over us again," he said taking one of the cans of soda and taking a sip. "We used to be really close, but then he got elected as Chief of Police and we became second."

"I'm sure he didn't know what was going on. He probably thought it was only some kind of threat to the stadium. But I'm glad he gave you the gun. Who knows what would of happened if you didn't have it," she explained offering him a bag of chips and taking one for herself as well. Settling back on the floor she started to eat them. "You know there's a chance that your dad probably just asked those medics the wrong question."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking skeptically at the brunette.

"Well it's obvious that no one would really know were anyone of the nurses might be located. So I can understand why they said they didn't know were your mom is. But they would probably know were the locations of emergency shelters for that hospital are," she said, but on finishing her statement Kevin stood dragging her up with him and hugging her tightly. "Okay, let go! I need to breath," she said turning crimson from the sudden assault.

Kevin laughed as he let go of her, putting the poor blushing girl back on her feet. "Sorry about that, but thank you. I wouldn't of thought of that," he said while grabbing onto her hand and leaving the room.

Just as they stepped out of the office an officer clutching onto his bicep, blood seeping through, startled the two teenagers. He wheezed for air while trying to reach for Kevin's shoulder. Blood spurted from his mouth as he attempted to talk to the startled boy.

"Kevin," wheezed the man. "It spread somehow-go to your dad he needs you," said the officer before succumbing to fits of coughs, landing on his knees releasing his bicep and revealing the large wound on it.

Seeing the now visible wound, both Kevin and Meralis stepped back from the man. "Um Kevin-should we?" said Meralis not finishing the question as she looked up at him.

"Yea, just give me a minute," he said while pulling out his pistol, hidden on his back. "Where is my dad now?" He asked the officer aiming the gun at the man's head.

Before the man could speak he succumbed into another fit of coughs, more blood visible as it splattered onto the concrete floor. He bowed his head against the cold floor accepting his fate. "He is where you left him, by the entrance. Now please hurry before I become one of them," said the officer, his lightly tanned skin taking on hues of gray.

Releasing a shaky sigh Kevin took aim at the kneeling mans head, his arm trembling as he realized that he was about to take the life of a living man, his body emitting hesitation. But then he heard it, silence. Dread traveled through his body. He looked at the now soulless body of the officer, emitting the ever familiar speech of the dead, quickly and without hesitation, pointed his pistol and at point blank shot the corpse.

"Come Kevin, we have to help the others," said Meralis, breaking him from his daze.

"Yea," said Kevin. "How many arrows do you have left?" He questioned the small girl while replacing his pistols clip with his last one.

"Around twenty to thirty left," she said, looking at her quiver and estimating the amount she had.

"Hopefully that will be enough for you to cover me," he said, and with that the two teenagers ran off, back towards their friends.

Half an hour earlier within the chaos of the hospital area a patient stood cradling the remnants of what was once his arm. The stomp that ended were his elbow should be was soaked in blood. As he held his arm sobs of pain emitted from his lips, his skin pale and becoming feverish from the rushed procedure. The nurse checking for signs of infection cleared the weeping man, assuming the paleness of his completion was due to the traumatic event and from the loss of blood. Clearing up her area briskly in order to aid the next patient she did not notice the small pool of blood behind her feet. Resulting in the rushed nurse to slip and fall on the ground. The tools in which were used in the removal of the patient's appendage falling with her. The needle used for numbing the area of his arm impaled itself into her side. Quickly removing it before any one noticed, she stood walking towards a darker section of the warehouse, not noticing that she was being followed and forgetting about her previous patient.

Back with the main group the shamed middle-aged officer lead the seven remaining teens towards a few shelves, which at one point must have been stacked with weapons, ammunition, and other equipment. "Here you kids are going to need some of these," said Kevin's father as he pulled out the few remaining flashlights and blankets. "Weren't there eleven of you guys?" He asked holding onto four blankets and two more flashlights.

Just as Patrick was about to reply the man's question, screams pierced the room. The group all turned towards the direction of the noise coming from the hospital area. Horror filled their eyes, before them patients with missing limbs gorged themselves with other patients and the medics. "Shit, how did this happen!" Yelled Kevin's father, grabbing one of the officers near him.

"We don't know Sir, one minute everything was fine and in control the next, half of the cleared amputated patients just started turning and even the ones that were here for normal wounds started turning," said the officer. Just as he was about to turn to rejoin in controlling the outbreak he was assaulted from behind. A scream of pain emitted from his lips as his comrade latched onto his bicep, tearing into his flesh. Running over to the shelf that contained weapons he found police batons, extending them he ran towards the officer being attacked. Patrick and Keaton yanked the walking corpse from the officer as Armando charged forth slamming both batons against the corpse.

"Is there a way out of here?" Patrick asked as he bashed what was once a patient over its head.

"Yes there is but it is in the locker room for the players. We are going to have to pass through those corpses to get out," said Kevin's father as he pulled up the bitten officer. "I need you to go to the warehouse office and tell my son we'll be here waiting for him," he ordered. The man agreed and clutching onto his arm ran in the same direction Meralis and Kevin took off moments ago.

Watching the older man pull out his pistol the remaining teens got their own weapons ready. "Patrick where is the duffle bag Meralis gave you?" Asked Shizuku as she dropped the blanket that was given to her previously.

"Here," he said removing it from his back at the same time keeping his eye one the surrounding area checking to see if any of 'Them' were approaching.

Without asking Shizuku took everyone's blankets and flash lights stuffing them into the duffle bag, but making sure the flash lights were accessible.

Just as she finished stuffing the bag, gun fire coming from the direction of Kevin's father rang out. Not only drawing the attention of the teens, but of the room's occupants. Corpses dressed as patients and officers alike stumbled towards them. Kevin's father moved in front of the kids acting as a primary shield to them, trying to shoot down as many as he could. Shizuku gave the bag back to Patrick and drew her wooden M16.

At that same moment both Geoffrey and Sadie were fighting their way back to the group. During their walk back, corpses with missing limbs staggered towards them. The noises made by the cowardly warehouse workers who abandoned their comrade, attracting 'Them'. "Ah shit," said Geoffrey as more blood splattered onto his uniform. Removing his knife from the corpse's mouth he kicked another in the gut causing it to fall on the floor, as it staggered up Sadie slammed her lacrosse bat onto its head hard, splitting it open. Not noticing the undead that crawled its way towards her its arm outstretched reaching for the small redhead Geoffrey ran towards her pushing her out of the way and kicking the crawling corpse repeatedly in the head. Sadie grabbed his arm pulling him away. "It's dead now, lets go before more of them come," she said urgently, still pulling on his arm.

They ran in the direction where the walking dead came from, hearing the familiar chorus of screams coming from panicked victims. As they approached Geoffrey held Sadie back as he scanned the chaos looking for the group. Hearing repeated gun shots he focused his attention to them, spotting Kevin's father firing on the corpses stumbling towards them, the other members of the group fighting their way towards the door past the medical area. Examining his surroundings he spotted a M21 sniper riffle dangling from on of the shelves. He launched for it hooking it over his shoulder, he climbed up the bolted shelving pushing boxes out of the way. "Go help the others!" He shouted to Sadie while preparing the rifle.

Listening to his orders Sadie rushed off towards the group running past the undead. Two corpses blocked her path, getting ready to swing at them two shots in succession zoomed past her and into the corpses. Looking up to where Geoffrey was she signaled a thanks before running past the now motionless corpses.

Within the group, Carmina ferociously swung her wooden bat at a near by corpse, shattering its skull and neck. On seeing the corpse collapse, her pale skin took on a light greenish hue at seeing the head lolling to the side, the spinal bones were popping out from the throat. But before any bile could come out of her throat another corpse dressed in a nurses scrub came after her. Arms outstretched as it reached for her. Patrick being close by intervened and sung his sledge hammer at the corpse causing it to fly across the room and into a group of 'Them'.

Close to Patrick and Carmina were Elisabeth and Armando fighting close to each other. Armando swung the extended batons at the corpses approaching them. Glancing over to Elisabeth he saw a group of them approaching her, scanning his surroundings he found the stretch wrap machine along with an abandoned forklift near it, an idea forming in his mind. Running towards Elisabeth, he killed off quickly two of the corpses, while Elisabeth with her letter opener stabbed another through the eye. "Come with," he said pulling Elisabeth with him towards the forklift. "Here take one and be careful," he said to her while tossing one of the batons to her. He ran towards the roll of shrink-wrap while yelling for Keaton who was near by to come with him. "Help me lift this table," he said to Keaton pointing towards the seven foot long packing table.

"Why?" Keaton asked as he observed Armando turning over the table and tossing the shrink wrap on it, preparing to carry it.

"You'll see now come on!" He shouted, nudging his head towards the forklift. The two boys heaved the heavy metal table towards the forklift were Elisabeth stood.

Unexpectedly clearing their path was Meralis and Kevin who were firing at the undead attracted to the two boys as they hauled the table. Seeing the stray arrows Armando was relieved that the two missing members of the group made it back.

Nearing the forklift he shouted to Elisabeth to tie the table to the forklift with the shrink wrap while he and Keaton held the table parallel to the forklift. Arianne, who was close by, heard Armando shout to Elisabeth. She ran over knocking a few of the undead out of her way. "Let me help," she said to Elisabeth taking hold of the large roll of shrink-wrap and helped her weave it around the table and forklift. "Any of you know how to drive it?" she asked them as the finished securing the table.

"I do," said Keaton, letting go of the table and hopping onto the chair. Turning the key of the forklift it came to life. He turned the knobs to move forward then grasped the wheel as he hit the gas and drove over a few of 'Them' attracted by the noise of the forklifts engine. "Damn this is fun," he shouted as he continued to run them over, some being impaled by the two forks and others getting dragged because of the table acting as a barrier. Armando, Elisabeth and Arianne ran after him, killing off any stragglers that did not get caught with the machine.

Spotting his dad within the medical area Kevin ran over to him. But just as he was about to reach him one of 'Them' came out from under a portable surgical table and latched itself onto his fathers hip. "No dad!" He shouted as he lunged himself onto the corpse wrestling it off his father and shooting it in the head. Meralis, who ran after him, helped Kevin's dad up as the group came up to them. Keaton having pinned a large group of 'Them' between the forklift and the bolted shelves filled with boxes.

"Come on guys," shouted Geoffrey as he waved to the group and pointed to the now cleared exit. Everyone sprinted to the door leading into the main hallway of the stadium, Keaton and Kevin aiding Kevin's father as he shouted the way to the locker-room of the baseball team. Close behind them a small group of surviving officers followed.

As they ran they dodged the undead that broke in at one point through the main entrance, where military personal and survivors were overwhelmed by the number of 'Them' coming into their heaven. Tired and out of breath they made it to the locker room unscathed. A couple of the officers that had escaped with them used them selves as barricades to keep the door secure. The undead were heard from the other side moaning and thumping against the door.

"You kids need to push that locker over there out of the way and you'll find a door. It's a man made tunnel leading out to one of the nearby stores. Use it and be careful," he said, pointing to the locker that had to be moved; then clutching his thigh from the jolt of pain that went through it as he tried to get up. "Kevin, I'm sorry I haven't been the best of fathers lately. But I do love you and your mother very much," he said while fighting back tears trying to look brave for his son. "Find your mother for me and tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry," he finished saying a breaking out into a cold sweat, feeling his life slipping away.

Like his dad Kevin held back his tears remembering well what his father had taught him of keep courage. "I promise dad I'll find her," he said clutching onto his old man's hand and squeezing it tightly. He leaned over kissing his father's temple. "I forgive you," he whispered quietly so only his dad could hear.

The officers using themselves as barricades shouted for the teens to hurry up as they felt the giving way to the insistent corpses. Kevin's father pushed Kevin off him ordering the teens to hurry up. Kevin nodded letting go of his father as Keaton and Patrick pushed the locker out of the way revealing the hidden door. Taking out the flashlights from the duffle bag Shizuku had placed inside earlier, the group ran into the hidden tunnel one at a time. The girls running in first being lead by Armando as Patrick and Kevin took the rear. Unknown to them, the hidden door was once again blocked by the locker and the officers and chief used their bodies as barricades against the incoming horde of undead.

Running though the tunnel, Kevin spotted the exit out of it, quietly he opened the latch. Looking out he saw the room was filled with merchandise promoting the baseball team. He hulled himself out keeping watch for any unwanted company. As he kept a look out he aided Meralis followed by Carmina and Sadie up out of the tunnel. Leaving the girls behind to help the others out he went to explore the storage room more and found the door leading into the main store. Peeping through the glass window on the door he saw a few of 'Them' roaming within the small store.

Walking back towards the group he saw Patrick coming out of the tunnel and closing the latch back over it. "There are a couple of them out there, but for the most part looks like we can just run out," he said pointing towards the door.

"I don't think I can keep running," said Sadie while the rest of the group murmured their agreement. "I'm starving and I'm tired," she wined quietly.

"I know, we all are, said Kevin, tiredly. "We can't stay here though; there is no telling if any of those things got through," he finished explaining.

"Let's run towards a house," suggested Arianne as she leaned against her pipe, using it as a resting pole. "Walking with you guys here, there I saw plenty of houses that were gated up and had bars on their doors and windows. If we can find one that's been left unlocked we can spend the rest of the night or more like morning there," she said, yawning.

With everyone agreeing to the suggestion they all got up and headed towards the door. Checking again to see were the two roaming corpses were Kevin opened the door and bolted out of the store followed by the rest of the group. They ran past stores and houses, looking for the one that would best shelter them. Exhaustion consumed them with each step they took. Just as dawn approached they spotted one, its iron gate laid open in invitation, a key forgotten as it swung in its enclosure enticing them to come take it.

A/N: I know I took long posting this chapter but to make it up to you all It's pretty long. I hope you all enjoy. And thanks to all you guys I really didn't expect to be getting so many followers to my story ^_^. To those whose characters Im borrowing please let me know if you agree with the direction I'm going with them. If not pm with suggestions. Before I forget lots of thanks to my two new Betas: Girby-Anime-Apples and Leonlink


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Sugarcane

With dawn at their heels, they sprinted towards the white adobe house. The windows to the first floor and entrance were gated with black iron bars. The two story house was enclosed within a cemented fence and black iron peaks matching those on the window. A white Ford E250 van left with its back doors open wide, and abandoned. Blood was smeared over the open door; a rather large bloodied handprint was dragged from the doors handle to the bumper dripping into a pool of thick black decaying blood. Bloodied foot prints dragged up to cobbled walkway. The group hesitantly followed the trail leading towards the front door. On inspection the swaying door that once teasingly welcomed them now looked like an ominous invitation.

Sighing heavily from fatigue Kevin stopped the group and motioned for them to come close. "Let's split up and check the place out," he whispered to them and then motioned to Armando, Elisabeth, and Shizuku. "You three think you can handle checking inside with Sadie, Geoffrey and Arianne?" he asked looking at all six and seeing their conformations.

"What about the rest of us?" Patrick asked, as he looked at the other six members creep into the house.

"Actually I though about splitting up and checking both the backyard and here for any of them. Oh and barricading what ever needs to be barricaded," explained Kevin as he yawned pulling out his pistol.

"Then you and Keaton should check things out here," said Meralis addressing Kevin. "I'll go with Carmina and Patrick to the backyard." And so the remaining five members split up into their groups and started their tasks.

As Carmina, Meralis and Patrick walked towards the side of the house leading towards the backyard, Kevin checked the small gate securing its lock. He walked over to Keaton who at that moment was looking through the windows of the van. He looked towards the front of the vehicle noticing that the drive way could be closed off if it was not blocked. "Is there a key inside?" he asked Kevin.

"Yea, but the dumbasses locked the doors," said Keaton pulling on the door handle to emphasize his point. "You think there's anything in the back that might pop up and kill me while I try to get in?" he asked, eyeing the blood smear on the open door and the pool of blood under it.

Before answering Kevin quietly maneuvered around the pool of blood and peeked inside the back of the van. Buckets filled with bouquets of flowers and bags filled with what seemed like flour and mulch littered the interior along with blotches of blood. He briefly thought of how odd an assortment it was. "I don't think so. Looks like what ever was in here crawled inside the house," he said emphasizing on the trail of blood leading into the front door. "I'll watch over the driveway gate and you move the van," said Kevin walking back towards the gate.

Bracing him self for what ever may still be lurking in the van Keaton climbed in and hunched over as he walked further in. He checked behind each stack of bags making sure there were no corpses hidden behind them. His face scrunched up in disgust as he discovered entrails scattered within the back pools of blood. But relief soon washed over him as he reached the driver seat. What ever was in the van that caused the blood splatters was no longer in it. Sitting in the driver's seat he spotted Kevin by the corner of the gate, ready to roll it closed once Keaton moved the van.

With the van removed Kevin quickly rolled the gate shut securing it. Keaton hopped out of the van and curiosity getting the better of him he walked towards the back of the van. Like Kevin he noticed the odd assortment of items in it. Seeing Kevin walk up to him he stated his thoughts. "Don't you think it's weird that this van has flowers, and bags that seem irrelevant to selling flowers and the sign on the van says it's a flower delivery service."

"Yea I have a few ideas on what it is but let's just lock up and join the others. I'll go out back and see if they need any help. You can go inside if you want and assist there," said Kevin heading towards the backyard leaving Keaton to aid their friends inside.

Meanwhile Meralis and Carmina were walking by the backyards fence checking to see if there were any gaps or openings that needed to be closed off or barricaded. As the two quietly walked side by side Meralis let out a loud yawn. "I'm so tired and I'm starving," she said to no one in particular rubbing her flat stomach as it grumbled.

"Mhm," replied Carmina, who was just as tired and hungry to give a proper response to the older girl. Letting out her own yawn Carmina scanned the rather small backyard. White cement fence ran along the properties boundary. There was a large mango tree growing on the neighbor's side but the tree was so over grown that its branches stretched out to their side. "Thank God it's May," she said to herself as her mouth salivated at seeing the green mangos hanging above. "Here take this," she said while tossing her bat over to Meralis and climbing up the fence and using it to jump onto a nearby branch.

Lost in her own thoughts Meralis did not hear Carmina and almost had the bat smack her in the head if it were not for Patrick who turned up in time to catch it instead. " Do you think you can go ten minutes without me having to save your ass?" he questioned her teasingly, causing the much smaller girl to scowl at him. Grinning at her annoyance he ruffled her disheveled hair and handed her the bat.

While laughing he looked up at the tree supporting their shortest and youngest member caused him to blush. Sprawled over a branch and reaching towards a particular large and ripe mango was Carmina, who had not noticed her school skirt caught on one of the smaller branches, displaying her kiddy underwear.

Still unaware of the blushing boy below her Carmina kept reaching for near by mangos, plucking each from its stem and dropping it onto the over grown lawn. Feeling something hit him on the back of his head Patrick looked away from Carmina and looked down towards Meralis who had her arms crossed over her chest a Cheshire grin plastered on her face. "Cute aren't they?" she said causing the poor boys blush to return with full force at being caught staring. "Hey Mina I think we have enough for everyone," said Meralis as she spotted an empty bucked. "You should come down from there before anymore of the boys find out what color they are," she said while picking up the mangos off the ground and placing them into the bucket.

"What do you mean?" she asked but once she tried pulling herself up from her current branch she felt a tug on her skirt and a tearing sounds rip through the air. Mortified at what she knew happened she quickly jumped down the tree clutching onto the ripped slit on her skirt. "…Fuck."

Earlier in front of the house Geoffrey and Shizuku quietly step inside. They both analyze the trail of blood that lead from the van. On further inspection they noticed how it broke into two separate trails, one a pair of footsteps the other seemed as if a body was dragged, sensing the danger both Geoffrey and Shizuku stop the other from entering and suggest to being the first to enter. Once inside the two hear strange groans and thuds, leading confirming their suspicions.

Arianne already tired became impatient with all the waiting pushed Geoffrey away from the doorway. "Let me through you slow asses" she said glaring at them. She saw the trails of blood and decided to follow the one with foot prints, armed with her metal pipe. Sadie loosing her patience with Arianne followed her into the kitchen where the bloodied prints ended in front of the closed pantry.

Arianne hears the thuds and groans coming from the other side of the door, she stays frozen in place as Sadie walks up behind her infuriated with the older girl and places her hand over the knob. "Please let that be a puppy making all that noise," pleaded Sadie to no one in particular. She opens the door and out pops a decaying stripper. Her red leather halter was smeared in blood with stacks of fifty-dollar bills popping out of all edges. Her black leather hot pants and thigh high boots stuffed with pouches of cocaine and more dollars. On her stomach was a large gaping bite mark a belly ring barely hanging off the skin were it once hung enticingly.

Caught by surprise from having a corpse lounging it self towards her Arianne trips and drops her metal pipe and smacks into the stove behind her, cornering her self to the hostel undead stripper. As she tries to push off the stripper Sadie swings her cricket bat against its back failing to distract it. Arianne notices her discarded weapon behind the corpse she starts feeling behind her for anything that could be used. As the stripper leans over trying to take a bite out of her, Arianne finally grabs hold of a frying pan and swinging over its head screaming in fear, anger and frustration. "I was supposed to be shopping for a prom dress today you tacky zombie bitch!"

Trembling with fear and adrenalin she drops the frying pan causing a loud clanking sound to vibrate in the small kitchen. Meanwhile Sadie runs up to her, pushes the corpse away and grabs a hold of the shocked girls arms. "Were you bitten!" she asked yelling as Arianne slide down the length of the stove, but before Arianne could answer a groan was heard as a corpse missing half its body dragged itself towards them causing the two to scream in shock.

Kevin, Patrick, Carmina and Meralis hearing the commotion from outside barged in from the back door. Being the first in Patrick pulled out a sturdy sugarcane rod and with great force drove it through the corpse's head. Arianne still shocked from both encounters had tears forming but refused to shed them. "Am I still a savage?" asked Patrick to the brunette with turquoise blotched hair.

As shocked as she was from the encounters her tears dried up after hearing him ask that, she stood and straightened herself. "Yes, your still a savage and it should be you thanking me for allowing you to save me," she replied back to him her pride not allowing her to properly thank the man that just saved her.

Patrick just rolled his eyes at her form of thank you. "Your welcome princess," he said smirking at the pompous girl while placing the sugar cane rods on the kitchen table.

Sadie hearing Patrick's nickname towards the brunette smiled. "That fits her perfectly," she said grinning at the now scowling girl.

Carmina and Meralis both walked past Patrick and the scowling girl and place their arms full of mangos onto the kitchen table with the sugarcane. "So were did the tacky stripper come from and where are the others?" asked Meralis while she pushed the dead corpse away from the table.

"Probably dealing with the other cor," but before Sadie could finish her sentence she was cut off by a loud screeching and fumbling coming from above them. "What the fuck was that?" she asked wide-eyed looking at the ceiling. Another thud was heard and all went quiet.

"We're Good!" shouted Keaton from the second floor. More thumping was heard as a large body tumbled down the stairs, blood seeping through the sheets used to wrap it around.

"You guys okay?" asked Kevin as the rest of the group came down, Armando the last one to come down was rubbing his shoulder.

"Yea for the most part," answered Armando as he removed his blood and sweat stained shirt. "I knocked my shoulder against a dresser when that thing jumped me". He emphasized nudging his head towards the motionless corpse.

Not to be insensitive or anything but I think it would be a good idea to get this place cleared out of corpses and locked up if were going to rest here," said Patrick as he walked over to the large corpse, picked it up off the ground and headed towards the front door.

His statement caused a cold sweat to run down the groups back. The commotion that occurred in the few hours they were there could become an open invitation for both the living and the dead.


End file.
